Secrets We Keep
by Cold-eyes-for-you
Summary: A journal is running around Hogwarts on its own it seems...who does it belong to and why are Hermione, Draco and even Neville trying to keep it all quiet? It can't belong to all of them can it? R&R please!
1. They're all a bunch of theives!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything that remotely has to do with it! I do however own the idea…as dumb as it is…I do take credit for it…lol.

A/N: Well, I know I said I wouldn't upload any more stories before finishing the ones out there but because I'm trying to make the chapters longer I thought I'd post this while you wait! There will be more chapters to this but I've almost finished writing it so it won't take long to post this when I'm busy writing other chapters to other fics…make sense? Hope so! Enjoy!

WARNING: Could be confusing…when are my fics not…lol…just be patient please! Thanks!

Now on to the fic!… 

_Dear Journal,_

_ Smart as ever, I never understood what anyone saw in her honestly…_

_Dear Journal,_

_ Sometimes I cry myself to sleep but I'm lucky someone understands me. I wonder almost if they're my friend's or not but who can compare to the Golden Trio?_

_Dear Diary,_

_ Another day gone by and still I can't figure out why he hates me so. Must be a family thing._

_Dear Journal,_

_ She's always around them! Can't escape them…or maybe she doesn't want to. I know what you're thinking…jealousy? Never…_

_Dear Journal,_

_ I try to be brave…nothing compares to them though…their adventures…their loyalty…they're popular…_

_Dear Diary,_

_ He seems almost angry with me now, I know, when isn't he angry? It just seems different lately…like he wants to tell me something…I'm probably imagining things…what would he want to say to me?_

_Dear Journal,_

_ I can't take it anymore, I give up…there's no place in the world for people like her and yet I can't get her out of my head…when did I become so weak? Father would die ten times over if he weren't already dead…_

_Dear Journal,_

_ I love her…I can't help falling in love with her. If it weren't for her…_

_Dear Diary,_

_ I don't know what I'd do without them. I love them both and yet they drive me completely insane most times. How can anyone live like this…_

_Dear Journal,_

_ What does she want me to do? I can't change who I am and frankly I'm not willing to…what am I saying…she doesn't love me…love…_

_Dear Journal,_

_ …is crazy talk! Why here? Why…_

_Dear Diary,_

_ …him? I must be going insane and yet…_

_Dear Journal,_

_ I can't help it…I must…_

_Dear Journal,_

_ Follow my heart and I shall be happy…it's what I was always told…I love you…._

_Dear Diary,_

_ I love him…I love…_

_Dear Journal,_

_ This is mad…loving…_

_Her smarts…_

_Dear Diary,_

_His smile…_

_Dear Journal,_

_Her long shapely legs…what can I say?_

"YOU!" Both boys looked up at the girl's staircase from their spot on the couch in the common room in front of the fireplace.

Hermione stood clenching her fists glaring at them as they looked at her in shock.

"Hermione?" Ron asked frightfully.

Hermione marched down the staircase stomping on every step before she started speaking.

"You STOLE it didn't you?" She barked with her hands on her hips.

"We don't know what you're talking about." Harry said holding up his hands in defense.

After Hearing this Hermione frowned and began biting her nails looking around worriedly.

"Oh no." She mumbled before looking around the room and under every piece of furniture she could get her hands on.

After looking under everything Hermione sat on the couch out of breath.

"Oh no, this can't be happening! Oh no oh no oh no!" Hermione yelled while pulling on her hair.

Ron and Harry gave her a curious look.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked without thinking.

"It's gone! The book…it's…it's gone!" Hermione said standing up in a panicked fashion and moving her arms about for emphasis.

"What book?" Harry asked calmly.

"Yea, what's it look like?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment before answering.

"It's black with a red binding and it looks like old wrinkled paper inside." She said worriedly as she stumbled out through the portrait hole with Ron and Harry following after confusedly.

Neville woke up suddenly and yawned as he heard banging from downstairs. He got up slowly and looked out of the dormitory to see Ron and Harry sitting on a couch staring at Hermione horror struck as she moved furniture about hastily.

"The book…it's gone!" She cried for the millionth time.

"It's black with a red binding…" He heard Hermione explain before leaving the room.

Neville looked shocked as he ran to his trunk and flung it open. He searched frantically through his clothes and other items before pulling out a black book with a blood red binding.

Neville opened it and only found his own writing. He sighed thankful it wasn't Hermione's book. Neville looking at the clock and realized how late he was and quickly put the black book in his book bag and ran down to the common room and out to the Great Hall. Neville sat down at the table and instantly forgot about Hermione's frantic search that morning. When it was time for class he quickly ran down to Potions.

Malfoy watched Neville run down the corridor obviously not wanting to be late for class. He smirked as he watched Neville run.

"For a forgetful idiot you could certainly set your watch to him." Draco thought as he decided to have a little fun.

"Oy Longbottom late again?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Leave me alone Malfoy. I will not be late today." Neville said cursing himself as he looked at his watch.

"Too late, your watch is wrong, you're already ten minutes late for class." Draco said as he strolled along the corridor.

"Why should I believe you?" Neville asked somewhat frightened.

Draco smirked and looked up at a large clock on the wall.

"That's why." He said as Neville turned and began to figure out the time.

"But it says…" Neville quickly turned back and realized Malfoy was gone.

He growled and cursed the blond Slytherin Prince under his breath as he was once again going to be late for class.

As Neville ran down the hallway his bag suddenly ripped.

"Why me!?" Neville asked getting angry.

He quickly began to pick up his books but stopped when he heard a tsk tsk sound. Neville looked up and found Malfoy sneering at him.

"Little trouble Longbottom? I think I ought to take house points away from you for being late and clumsy." Malfoy said with a smirk. Neville sighed with a frown.

"No comment there Lon…" Draco stopped mid-sentence as he saw a black book with a red binding in Neville's hand. Draco reached out for it but Neville quickly pulled it away and gave Draco an odd look.

Draco glared at him.

"Where'd you get that book Longbottom?" Draco asked getting angry.

Neville pulled it closer to him as he grabbed the rest of his things and stood up.

"None of your business Malfoy." Neville said before walking away. Draco began to panic.

"Do I still have it? I didn't check this morning…how would he get it?" Draco asked as he watched Neville leave.

Classes were finally over for the day as Neville went into his dormitory that afternoon. He set his books down and began to sort through all the papers for each class. As he looked through them he began to panic when he couldn't find the black book.

"Oh no…" He said while searching.

"Malfoy must have stolen it from me!" Neville said panic stricken as he quickly left the dormitory and began retracing his steps.

As he was looking he ran into Ginny.

"Sorry Neville." Ginny began to apologize but Neville just nodded and began his search again.

"Weird." Ginny said before heading up to her dormitory. She sat on her bed and opened her bag. She began to pull out her homework assignments but then pulled out the black book she had found in the hallway. She opened it and found it to be empty.

As she looked it over she became somewhat apprehensive. She thought back to her memories with Riddle's diary and shivered slightly at the thought.

"This one won't be any harm though…just test it." Ginny thought as she took out a quill and ink and began to write.

_Hello? _She wrote.

Nothing happened. Ginny sighed and nodded.

_Glad you're not a talking diary, that would really freak me out._ She continued to write. _Well, today was a pretty good day, I watched Ron and Harry play Quidditch this afternoon. The team's doing really well. I wish I could play but Ron gets too paranoid that I'll hurt myself. He doesn't want his 'baby' sister in any type of danger after my first year. Maybe I can ask Harry to put in a good word…as if Harry would have anything to say about me other than "Ron's kid sister" that boy is just too good to be true…I really can't help it you know? _

Just then Hermione called into the dormitory.

"Ginny you in here?" She asked as she walked into the room.

Ginny got off of her bed and ran to Hermione.

"Hey Hermione what's up?" Ginny asked.

"Ron wants to see you I guess. I'm his messanger now." Hermione laughed lightly.

"And, I was wondering if I could talk with you…" Hermione trailed off as the two girls left the dormitory.

When they left Lavendar and Parvati came up the stairs and into the girl's dormitory.

"Have you asked Seamus to go with you to Hogsmeade Lavendar?" Parvati asked with a giggle.

"No…I was actually…well…I was thinking of asking Ron instead you know? Someone new." Lavendar replied while sitting down on a bed.

"That is so cute but are you sure?" Parvati asked.

"I don't know he's just so cute and…what's that?" Lavendar asked pointing to the book on Ginny's bed.

"Oh it's a diary!" Parvati squealed as she picked it up and looked through the pages.

"Nothing's written though." She said disappointedly as she through the book to Lavendar.

"Cool book though…you think Ginny would notice it's missing?" Lavendar giggled.

Parvati shrugged.

"I doubt it. Too busy chasing after Dean, you see the way she looks at him?" Parvati continued to gossip. Lavendar nodded to her friend before placing the book in her trunk for later.

"Come on, I think Ron's done eating at the Great Hall…that's the only thing I can't stand is watching that boy eat." Lavendar said with a disgusted face. Parvati giggled and nodded.

Draco quickly ran into the boy's dormitory in the Slytherin common room and to his trunk. He lifted it open and quickly pulled everything inside of it out.

"Where is it…come on…it's got to be in here…Shit." He sighed as he threw all of his junk back into the trunk before closing it and sitting on top of it.

"Now, how do I get it from Longbottom?" Malfoy thought. His stomach began to growl after a few moments so he decided to forget his planning for the moment and eat.

The next day it was time for Care of Magical Creatures. All the Gryffindor's were not looking forward to this class because today they would have to share it with the Slytherin scum. Hermione was still in a bit of a mess, as she couldn't find her book anywhere. She calmed down enough for class but still was pretty high strung.

"Today class we will be going over Tiapseys. Now, can anyone tell me what a Tiapsey is?" Hagrid had to go to a meeting so the class had a substitute for the day.

A young man of about twenty-three stood before them looking around for a hand. Not knowing that Hermione Granger always knew everything he called on her.

"Yes, you." He said pointing to Hermione.

"A Tiapsey is a creature that resembles a Daisy but is much larger in size. Its purpose is to imitate potions or spells cast nearby but does not have the lasting effects." She explained.

"Absolutely correct, ten points for Gryffindor." The teacher said as the group of Gryffindor's grinned at their genius. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

Hermione saw him and glared at him as he glared back. However his attention drifted from the haughty Gryffindor to Lavendar who was standing behind her writing in…the black book! Hermione gave Draco a confused look at his surprised expression before turning to see Lavendar writing.

"How'd she get my book?" Hermione thought to herself shocked.

"I can't get it from her until class is over…but what if she's read it?" Hermione thought worriedly.

Draco was having similar thoughts.

"Why is Granger looking at my book? She better not take it and read it! What if she does?! Oh no I'd be ruined!" Draco began panicked. He began walking over to Lavendar. Hermione saw him going for her and cut him off. Draco saw this and ran to both of the girls. They both grabbed the black book at the same time and pulled. Lavendar stared at them both looking shocked.

"GIVE ME MY BOOK!" She cried out taking a corner as well.

"LET GO!" Draco called.

"NEVER!" Hermione screamed angrily.

By now everyone was staring at them and curious as to what was so special about the book. Whispers began as both groups came to one conclusion. A Diary. People began crowding and pulling to get to the book.

"Everyone please!" The teacher called. He couldn't take it anymore and ran up to the castle to find Dumbledore to try and stop all this madness.

"LET GO MALFOY!" Hermione screamed as she pulled as hard as she could.

"LADIES FIRST GRANGER!" Draco yelled pulling also. With everyone yelling and pulling the book flew into the air.

Draco and Hermione looked up at the book and then at each other before jumping for it. Their hands barely reached it and knocked it from one another's grasp before it flew over the crowd of students. Everyone turned as it landed near a stack of books sitting by Luna Lovegood. She quickly gathered her things after looking at her watch and rushed off to the castle. Hermione turned to glare at Malfoy as he did the same.

"What'd you go and do that for!?" Hermione yelled pointing at Luna who had just disappeared into the castle.

"ME?! You're the one trying to get MY book Granger!" Draco said equally as angry. Hermione stood on her toes to reach his height and glared at him only a few inches away from his face before poking him in the chest threateningly.

"YOUR BOOK!? I think not! That's MINE you creep!" Hermione screamed. Draco took her hand away from his chest and then retaliated.

"WHY WOULD I WANT ANY BOOK OF YOURS GRANGER!?" Draco said getting increasingly louder.

"WELL IT'S NOT YOURS!" Hermione yelled also while taking her hand out of his grasp and poking him again.

"Will you stop that?!" Draco said again taking her hand.

"NO!" Hermione said poking him again.

"You're so childish Granger!" Draco yelled still holding her hand.

"Well…you're…urg you make me so mad!" She screamed before turning away from him.

"The feeling's mutual!" He yelled after her before storming off in the opposite direction.

Neville sat on the ground looking as though he might cry.

Well, I dedicate this crazy story to Carol for telling me to update and keeping me on track! Thanks for all the support!! Don't worry I'll update my other fics next!! Thanks for being patient everyone! Ttyl!

C-E-F-Y


	2. Trickery is the best policy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything that remotely has to do with it! I do however own the idea…as dumb as it is…I do take credit for it…lol.

A/N: Well, I have a feeling this fic will only be about three chapters long lol. Because it's so short I'm not going to respond to reviews but I really appreciate all of them for this! Thank you very much!! Enjoy the fic! Merry Christmas! Lol. Ttyl!

Last time on Secrets We Keep!… 

"YOUR BOOK!? I think not! That's MINE you creep!" Hermione screamed. Draco took her hand away from his chest and then retaliated.

"WHY WOULD I WANT ANY BOOK OF YOURS GRANGER!?" Draco said getting increasingly louder.

"WELL IT'S NOT YOURS!" Hermione yelled also while taking her hand out of his grasp and poking him again.

"Will you stop that?!" Draco said again taking her hand.

"NO!" Hermione said poking him again.

"You're so childish Granger!" Draco yelled still holding her hand.

"Well…you're…urg you make me so mad!" She screamed before turning away from him.

"The feeling's mutual!" He yelled after her before storming off in the opposite direction.

Neville sat on the ground looking as though he might cry.

Now on Secrets We Keep!… 

Neville quickly ran after Luna. Luna however was out of his eyesight by the time he decided this and safely in her dormitory.

"Hm…how'd this get here?" She asked in her usual dreamy tone.

"Guess I can practice my writing." She said after looking at all of the blank pages.

Luna walked into the Great Hall the next morning with a smile plastered on her face. She just had a breakthrough in writing and was holding the black book on top of her other school books as she sat down at her house table. Ron noticed the book and smiled to himself.

"This is my chance to cheer Hermione up…if I get that book she'll never be mad at me again because I've done something right!" Ron thought sneakily. Ron got up and went to Luna.

"Hey Luna." He said sitting by her.

"Hello Ronald." Luna said with a grin. Ron shuddered but ignored the name as he slowly and sneakily took the book from Luna without her knowing.

"Lovely morning isn't it?" Ron asked politely.

"I prefer the rain myself." She said with a smile.

"Uh…right…well nice talking with you." Ron said before leaving the table and thinking Luna was starting to turn out normal. Ron sat down at his own table and waited for Hermione but found she didn't come to breakfast. He decided then to go to the common room and find her. He figured she must still be upset over her spat with Malfoy.

As Ron entered the common room no one was in sight.

"She must be in her dorm." He thought before heading up to his bed. He had quite a few minutes before class so he set the book down and laid on his bed a moment. His gaze traveled to the book frequently until he couldn't take it any longer and grabbed the book while sitting up. As he flipped through he looked shocked.

"I stole an empty book?!" He thought panicked.

"Why would Hermione want an empty book?" He thought curiously.

"Maybe it really is Luna's…" Ron thought worriedly.

"I suppose she won't miss it if she hadn't even used it yet." Ron thought with a shrug. He grabbed his quill and ink and began to write.

_Dear Journal,_

_Don't ask me why I'm writing in this. I was thinking of giving this to Hermione to cheer her up a bit after her spat with Malfoy but I'm not really sure anymore. It is just a blank book anyway, what could she possibly miss about it? Anyway, Harry's been getting closer and closer to Ginny and I keep telling him to back off. Everyone knows she's had a crush on him for years, why get her hopes up? I should really be looking for a date to Hogsmeade before even Hermione finds one before me. I was thinking of Lavendar but I doubt she'd want to go…her and Dean seem to be hitting it off. Have to talk to Harry on that one. Well, I'm running out of time…damn potions…Snape is nothing but a slimy git! Have to go!_

_ Ron_

Ron shut the book and placed it on his nightstand before leaving. Later that day Harry and Ron had Quidditch practice and didn't return to the common room until much later that evening. Dean however walked into the dormitory and noticed the black book with a red binding. He sauntered over and picked it up with a grin.

"I didn't know Ron kept a journal…" He said before opening it. To his disappointment the book was empty.

"Figures." Dean said putting it back. He then picked it back up and left the dorm room.

"Ron wouldn't notice." Dean thought as he walked down the staircase.

As he went however Peeves came flying through and grabbed the book from his hand and flew out of the portrait hole.

"PEEVES COME BACK!" Dean called running after him.

"Dean?" Hermione and Ginny asked from their spots on the couch.

"Peevestookmyblackbook!" Dean said all at once. Hermione's eyes got wide.

"Black book with a red binding?" She asked. Dean stopped suddenly and nodded slowly.

"How'd you…" He began. He didn't get an answer however as Hermione shot out of the room. Ginny looked shocked also and soon gained her composure before running after it as well.

As soon as Draco left the Great Hall he was run into by Hermione. They both fell to the ground too shocked to move.

"Draco?" Hermione asked from on top of him. Draco looked even more shocked that she said his first name. Once she noticed this she got off of him and glared.

"Thanks a lot Malfoy now he's gotten away!" Hermione yelled while pointing down the hallway.

"Who?" Draco asked while standing and dusting himself off.

"Peeves of course! He stole my journal…where do you think you're going?" Hermione asked as she watched him run.

"TO GET MY JOURNAL!" Draco yelled back. Hermione looked shocked but quickly ran after him. Peeves laughter filled the hallways as Dean and Ginny ran by Neville.

"What's up guys? Is You-Know-Who back?" Neville asked frightfully.

"Peevesstolemyjournal!" They both yelled before continuing. Neville followed shortly after them.

Neville eventually had to stop as he was running out of breath. Ron and Harry were coming in from practice when they saw their friend and quickly ran to him to make sure he was alright.

"Peevesstolejournal." He said simply out of breath.

"Journal?" Harry asked but Ron was already on a run for it.

"RON WAIT!" Harry called as he ran after his friend.

Other's who had just gotten out of lunch ran to the scene also and found Peeves looking angry and Hermione and Draco pulling once again on the journal.

"That's my journal!" Lavendar called.

"Yours?! It's MINE!" Ginny cried out.

"NO it's mine!" Ron called angrily. Before anyone else could yell Hermione and Draco stopped pulling and looked at one another confusedly.

"WAIT! QUIET!" Hermione tried but everyone was still in a panic. Draco then sighed and whistled loudly so everyone plugged their ears.

"Listen, this journal can't belong to all of us!" He called. Everyone began to murmur until Hermione spoke.

"Malfoy's right…" She began as she looked into his eyes as he looked at her as though saying "I am?" Hermione sighed before grabbing the book and running away from the group. Sadly for Hermione she didn't get far before Draco tackled her to the floor.

"MALFOY GET OFF!" Hermione yelled as he reached for the book she kept out of arms reach.

"You are not to see the contents of MY journal Gra…any of you!" Draco yelled still reaching for it and climbing over Hermione to get it.

Hermione still had the journal high above her head as Draco tried to pin her down.

"AH HA!" A voice called snatching the book from the two. They turned and found Blaise with a smirk.

"Blaise?" Draco asked looking confused.

"Let's see what's really in here shall we?" Blaise called out while holding the book in a firm grasp. Draco and Hermione stared at him from the floor looking scared. Blaise opened it and looked at every page.

"It's blank." He said simply. Draco and Hermione sighed thankfully as Draco realized that he was still on Hermione. He blushed but quickly jumped up so she wouldn't see.

"I bet there's a spell on it." Blaise said with a curious smirk.

"A spell?" Everyone who wrote in it asked with a gulp. Blaise nodded.

"Reveal your secrets." Blaise murmured as ink began to appear on the pages. Draco and Hermione went pale.

"Give it back Zambini!" Hermione yelled angrily. Blaise looked down at her and grinned.

"Let's read a bit shall we?" He asked while looking at the page and began to read aloud.

"He may be hott but he can certainly be annoying. Who would of thought anyone could find Draco Malfoy remotely interesting." Blaise began. Hermione blushed as she recognized her entry and quickly grabbed for Blaise but he was too quick and easily escaped her grasp and slipped away. Draco however sighed with relief that it really wasn't his journal.

"He's like a puzzle really…there's a dark side and a side of him I wouldn't mind getting to know. But what am I saying, he'll never see me as more than a filthy muggleborn." Blaise began to get bored as he turned the page.

"Draco was actually saying some pretty nice things for once. He didn't even look at me with as much hatred as usual…I just can't figure out why he hates me so…must be a family thing." Blaise said looking at Hermione's horror stricken face.

Draco stared at her also.

"I had no idea…she…does she like me?" He thought as he stared at her pale face as her brown eyes looked back terrified for his reaction. He couldn't think until Blaise began to read again.

"Family…what does it really matter?" Draco recognized this to be something he wrote and he was certain of it by the look of confusion on Hermione's face.

"She'd make a great wife if only I had a say in it. She's not like those overly confident girls like you'd expect out of Gryffindor but kind of fun to be around I guess. Not to mention that temper. No one is tough enough to scream at a Malfoy like Granger." Draco bowed his head looking as shocked as ever. Hermione couldn't decide whether to smile or to yell at him or to kill Blaise, which was always at the top of her list anyway.

Blaise seemed unfazed as he continued reading.

"I love her I can't help loving those long gorgeous super model legs." Draco's head snapped up and Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"I didn't write that." Draco said looking around at guilty faces. His gaze landed on Neville who was blushing. Draco smirked and pointed him out to Hermione.

"What else can I say about…" Blaise started laughing as he read the name.

"Luna? Looney Luna Lovegood?" Blaise asked Neville amazed.

"She's cute…" He said in a slight whisper.

Luna grinned and did a small dance in place. Neville smiled nervously at her and Blaise rolled his eyes as he continued.

"I wish I could play but Ron gets too paranoid that I'll hurt myself. Maybe I can ask Harry to put in a good word… that boy is just too good to be true…I really can't help it you know?" Blaise smirked as he looked around the crowd until his gaze landed on Ginny.

"Ah, the little Weasel." Blaise said with a smirk.

"Never would have seen that coming." Blaise said sarcastically before continuing on.

"He's just so hott but I can't make up my mind…is it wrong for a girl to be fickle about the man she wants? I mean Seamus is adorable and very sweet but Ron has that innocence to him…" Blaise read.

"Innocence? HA!" Seamus yelled angrily. Ron blushed. Blaise cleared his throat and continued.

"I couldn't tell whether to murder Mr. Valentine or to kiss him. He may have been the most clumsy detective I had ever met but really he could be quite spartatic!" Blaise read confusedly.

"LUNA!" Everyone complained.

"Sorry! Jeez! It would have been a good story though!"

Well, whatcha think? Spartatic is not a real word if you're wondering or if you're looking it up at the moment…lol. It was the first odd thing to come to mind…sorry I can't write Luna very well…I'm not odd enough I suppose…or at least I like to think I'm not lol. Thanks to everyone! This fic is almost over and I hope you've enjoyed it! Lol. All two chapters of it so far! Lol. Thank you all! Ttyl!

C-E-F-Y


	3. Tell the girl & get to the cliche ending...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything that remotely has to do with it! I do however own the idea…as dumb as it is…I do take credit for it…lol.

A/N: Okay this chapter is a little bit cliché…ok it's A LOT cliché but what can I say? I needed a romance so I hope you don't mind! R&R and thanks to all reviewers!! You guys are so nice and thanks for clearing up the spelling of Zabini…sorry 'bout that I was so confused…thanks! Ttyl!

Last time on Secrets We Keep!… 

"He's just so hott but I can't make up my mind…is it wrong for a girl to be fickle about the man she wants? I mean Seamus is adorable and very sweet but Ron has that innocence to him…" Blaise read.

"Innocence? HA!" Seamus yelled angrily. Ron blushed. Blaise cleared his throat and continued.

"I couldn't tell whether to murder Mr. Valentine or to kiss him. He may have been the most clumsy detective I had ever met but really he could be quite spartatic!" Blaise read confusedly.

"LUNA!" Everyone complained.

"Sorry! Jeez! It would have been a good story though!"

Now on Secrets We Keep!… 

Blaise continued.

"Harry's been getting closer and closer to Ginny and I keep telling him to back off. I should really be looking for a date to Hogsmeade before even Hermione finds one before me." Hermione turned to Ron with a shocked and angry face. Ron gave her an innocent smile but she turned back to Blaise with a hmph.

"I was thinking of Lavendar but I doubt she'd want to go…her and Dean seem to be hitting it off…" Blaise trailed off as he was interrupted by Lavendar.

"You want to go Ron?" Lavendar asked with a grin.

"Sure." Ron said with a grin.

"Aww…how cute…" Blaise said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes as he looked through the book more.

"Whoa this is interesting…" Blaise said with a thoughtful expression as he read the page.

"What is it?!" Hermione yelled getting irritated.

"Hold your horses Granger." Blaise said waving a hand at her dismissively.

"She's beautiful, you can't hide beauty like hers. Her soft skin and bright brown eyes, top of her class, a guy would have to be out of his mind not to at least notice her. No man can deny when he finds a woman attractive." Blaise stopped as he turned to Draco who stared at him without an expression.

"Especially Granger." Blaise finished with a smile.

"No one wrote that you fruit cake!" Draco finally snapped as he glared at Blaise.

"Come on Malfoy so what? There's nothing else, I had to liven it up a bit…besides it's not like what I said was a lie…" Blaise said with a smirk.

"You're nuts!" Draco said as he tried to leave the group.

"You said it yourself Malfoy, no man can deny when he finds a woman attractive. Not even you can. So just admit it. You got the hotts for Granger." Blaise said simply. Draco stopped walking and slowly turned to glare at Blaise.

"Stay out of my life and try focusing in on your own for once…you have plenty there to keep you busy." Draco sneered.

The crowd watched from one to the other except for Hermione who was lost in her thoughts.

"How would you know no one wrote it if you didn't say it?" Blaise asked quickly.

"Zabini I'm warning you…" Draco began.

"Come on Draco, anyone can see it! You talk about her constantly, not to mention the looks you two give one another in class, and the insults, my god are we past kindergarten or not?" Blaise was cut short as Draco dragged him out of the group and into an empty classroom where everyone quickly rushed over and pressed their ears against the door to listen.

"Zabini you've gone WAY to far with this!" Draco yelled angrily. He had forgotten he didn't put a silencing charm on the room in his anger and was screaming loud enough for the entire Hogwarts to hear, whether they had their ear against the door or not.

"I'm just telling the truth. Why not? She knows it from your journal anyway…not to mention it was getting pretty damn boring out there…" Blaise continued to explain.

"Listen, if you're getting bored then STOP! I don't need you to drag my love life into this in front of the ENTIRE school! Especially with Granger right there!" Draco yelled angrily.

"I'm just trying to help you Malfoy." Blaise said while hiding his smirk.

"Yea well the next time you get the bright idea to bring our private conversations into something, don't." With that Draco opened the door and found everyone standing there whistling as their eyes wandered around the room at anything and everything but Malfoy. As some people backed away Hermione was left alone in the front.

Draco sighed cursing himself for not thinking of a charm. He tried as quickly as he could to leave the area and made it most of the way down the corridor and around a corner before Hermione stopped him. No one followed because Blaise wouldn't allow it.

"They'll be making out in no time anyway." He said confidently to the remaining crowd. Most of the Gryffindor's looked disgusted and it took Ginny and Lavendar to keep Harry and Ron away for the moment.

"Malfoy!" Hermione yelled just before grabbing his arm and making him stop.

"What do you want Granger?" Draco asked calmly without looking at her.

"You're not even going to talk to me?" She asked while trying to look into his eyes. Draco sighed as he turned to face her.

"About what?" Draco asked smartly.

"Did you mean it?" Hermione asked slowly. Draco didn't answer.

"You are…kind of cute I suppose." Malfoy said looking away from her. Hermione gave him a light snort at his joke.

"Thanks but that's not what I meant." She began as Draco nodded.

"Me either." He said pointing his gaze at the floor.

"Did you mean it?" He asked suddenly after a moment's pause. Hermione looked at the floor as well.

"Only if you did." She said with a smile as he looked up and so did she. Their eyes met as he studied her.

"Alright listen Granger, hypothetically speaking…" He began pointedly. Hermione nodded.

"Let's just say…yea I do have the…the hotts for you…" Draco said with a cough.

"How would that go over…with you?" He asked again looking at her. Hermione put on a fake thoughtful expression as she tapped her chin and her eyes wandered to the ceiling.

"Hypothetically?" She asked, looking back at him as he nodded. Her gaze turned back to the ceiling and she nodded as though making up her mind. She turned back to him.

"I would say…hypothetically…I feel the same way and that I've been thinking about you for a few years now. I'd also say that whatever insecurities you feel about Ron and Harry can go straight out that window because they'll get over it. Why do you ask?" Hermione asked sweetly.

Draco stared at her with his mouth slightly open and his eyebrows arched in surprise.

"So, you wouldn't be at all surprised if I kissed you right now?" He asked leaning in. Hermione looked at his lips before a smile spread on her face.

"Not in the least." She whispered before backing away before their lips met.

"But we're only being hypothetical and I won't build a relationship on…" Hermione was interrupted as Draco's lips crashed into her own. When their heated kiss broke Hermione stared at him blankly. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I got the hotts for you Granger." He said finally and she smiled.

"I know. Me too." She said before letting him go and walking away.

Draco walked back to the group with a smile and Blaise quickly ran to him with a knowing grin.

"Shut it Zabini." Draco said pointing a finger at him, with a smile on his face and then grabbing the journal before heading down to the Slytherin common room. Everyone scattered, no one ever saw that black journal with the red binding again. They say if you listen closely you can still hear the crumpling of the pages in the hollow of the night as Mr. Valentine walked corstaneredly to his love. "LUNA!"

THE END! **Sobs**

Well? Tell me what you think of it…although characters are OOC and it really doesn't make much sense but it was a fun little fic that came to mind…idk when…I guess when I saw the previews to "Love Letter" not even sure if that's the title but it looked interesting…still haven't seen it…anyway, hope you liked it, this was the last chapter and good night! Thanks to all reviewers!!

C-E-F-Y


End file.
